


Storm Issues

by Voltai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltai/pseuds/Voltai
Summary: Luzifer and you are in deep love with each other. You are on a hunt with his demons. A creepy storm comes up, since you watched too many science-fiction movies back on earth, you slightly go science-fictional. Luzifer comforts you.Alternative Universe.
Relationships: Lucifer (Supernatural) & Reader
Kudos: 1





	Storm Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Reader (f). Author apologizes for his English.
> 
> WARNINGS: science-fictional, tiny smut, panic, science-fiction.

You are allowed to participate in Luzifers hunts. Though, he is always making sure that you are safe and that the hunts are not too tough, because he wants you to be safe. 

The demons are chasing some vampires that dare to pass through Luzifers territory.

You stand on a wide field. With your fingers you run gently through the spike of the wheat.

It's already early in the evening and the lights are quite dim, but it is not yet dark.

You are so very happy that Luzifer and you are a couple. You already miss him, even though he's on another mission with his demons right now. He does not want you to stay behind so he gives you some action  
with this mild case. Your task is just to accompany the demons and to look that they are not messing too much with another so that no fight breaks out between them, so that they can hunt the vampires down easily.

They just finish almost all of them, only two are left, so they chase after them while you stay in the field, waiting for them.

Suddenly a storm comes up. The wheat starts to shake heavily. Then the whole field shakes and you sigh, maybe its going away after a little while. You find it annoying. 

But the storm doesn't. It gets even stronger bit by bit. You can hear those loud, awful sounds. You drop down to your knees, there you cry massively. The storm intensifies. You don't like these sounds, you are so frightened, you scream, you cry heavily and scream again. The demons just finish off the last ones, then they come back to you, they exchange shocked looks, then they teleport you back into Luzifers dwellings.

"It was a victorious hunt, as always," Luzifer compliments the servants who accompany him. Then his posture stiffens, he awaits you, his soulmate. He misses you.

"STOP!! NO!! STOP!!", he hears your broken sad shaking screaming voice and in the next moment you are in his visual range.

He raises immediately.

Your face is completely white, you shake, you can hardly speak as tears still stream down your cheeks.

"BELOVED!!" Luzifer rushes to you, he smashes everyone away who stands next to you and pulls you into his embrace. "What is it that happened to you, my beloved! Tell me, my love, did these fucking demons hurt you?!"

His view turns to the demons filled with more than hate. 

You sob, "No, its worse, its worse," you say. Luzifer is more than outrageous. "Did these FUCKING VAMPIRES TOUCH MY BELOVED SOULMATE?!" he yells powerfully loud. 

"No master!!" the demons reply together, "[y/n] was safe just as you ordered." 

You start to scream in Luzifers arms: "The aliens!!" 

The demons raises their eyebrows, they look at each other confused. "Beloved," Luzifer says in a low slow voice. 

"they it is ohhh uhh they the spaceships," you cry more into Luzifer. 

He closes you as tight as possible into his embrace, pressing you hard against him. "Beloved, I protect you. Also against aliens. From everything."

You sniff and keep on sobbing. "Do not worry my love. I kill those motherfuckers. They are not allowed to harm nor approach you." 

You slowly start to calm down. He lifts you up and carries you in a more private room. During his walk he kisses you deeply. 

You can finally sigh a little in relief. "Thank you, Luzifer my love. You know, I was outside with the demons, in a field. Then a storm came, it did not stop. I'm frightened when such a long storm appears because I always think that aliens want to do bad things and that they come and land with their spaceships to do it and that this causes this storm." 

Luzifer caresses you gently. "I see, beloved. I love you." "I love you too." He slowly undresses you, he gently spreads your legs, he carefully takes your hands in his and in the next moment you feel his tongue on your slit. He knows what to do to make you feel really relaxed right now and calm you down completely.


End file.
